Remixed life of Harry Potter Characters
by FondOfMooseAndSquirrel
Summary: Many drabbles and Oneshots that i have written, am writing, and will write. Some AU some noncanon. Linked to requests from my FB page. Review with possible ideas, and i will possibly write them. Expect all ships.


Snape had always hated James. With his money, his fancy clothes, his obnoxious friends, Severus couldn't fathom how anyone could like such a prat. No. Severus didn't hate James. He loved him. He loved him so much it hurt, and that was why he hated him. He hated to love him.

Severus approached James one day while he was alone. That was a shocker, seeing as how Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were always trailing after him like little lost puppy dogs. They had talked like civil human beings.

For about 2.5 seconds, when his "Gang" showed up and Black had hexed him with a spell that made his tongue swell up to three times its size. After that, he knew better then to approach James. He did notice lingering looks from James, and he grew suspicious. Was he planning something? Severus was determined to find out.

XxX

It was the night of the full moon, and Severus was growing suspicious. The Marauders, as Lily liked to call them, had been sneaking out a lot lately, and Severus had seen them on more than one occasion deep down in the dungeons, well past the Slytherin Common Room. He had followed them, but lost them quickly. He had trudged his way back to the common room, in a slump. He thought he had them this time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure rushing down the hallway, neer the end of the hall. Severus grinned. He would recognise Black anywhere. He rushed after him, taking care to be quiet. He didn't want to get caught just yet.

When Black left through the front doors, Severus hesitated before following, pulling his cloak tightly around him. After pushing through the door he stopped and looked around. Black was nowhere in sight. He was confused. He was right in front of him. Suddenly a broad hand shot out and grabbed the front of his cloak dragging him forward. The hand dragged him across the grass towards the Whomping Willow.

When just out of reach of the swinging tree branches the hand dropped him, and Severus staggered to his knees. He looked up into Blacks face and scowled. "Bloody Hell, Black. What do you think you're doing?" Severus cried in outrage, picking himself up and brushing off his knees. A hand shoved his shoulder, and he stumbled and then whipped out his wand. He held threateningly at Black.

"Why are you following me, Snivellus? Got bored of playing with your dolls?" He said, and then laughed as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world. "I know you're up to something. You and Potter" Sev said with a sneer. Black laughed again."And you just HAD to know? Alright. I'll let you in on our secret, but just this once. It is a really BIG secret. So you cant tell anyone" Black said in a mocking tone.

He then turned and strode forward, towards the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow. He dodged a few, and then grabbed a stick off the ground, leaning forward, and poking a knot in the tree. All the branches froze.

Severus stared in surprise. "Well, c'mon Snape. Won't hold forever" Black said, and then climbed down into a hole at the base of the tree. Severus only hesitated a moment, then quickly strode after Black. He climbed into the hole, but had to whisper a Lumos, because it was so dark. There was a long dark tunnel which he followed. He came to a ladder and climbed up, ending up in a dining room type room. He realized where he was. The Shrieking Shack.

He started to back up, when he heard a rattling from behind the only door in there. He was curious. He strode forward, ad reached for the door handle. Just as he started to twist, prepared to face whatever was in there, a force slammed into him from the side, knocking him from the door, and har on his back. The thing that hit him settled on his torso, and sat heavily, pinning him down.

He looked around wildly, ready to let out a shout, when a hand clamped over his mouth. The person, Severus realized it was human, leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear. "SHUT UP. He'll hear you. And if he hears you, I don't know if I'll be able to stop him." The voice was familiar. Severus looked up, and met the deep pools of James' eyes. Then, he tried to buck James off of him. James braced himself, and pinned Severus once more.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door, as if something was throwing itself at it. James laid down flat against Severus, placing his hand over his mouth, and leaning his chest against Severus'. He closed his eyes as the banging continued, and lay still as a statue. After a couple of minutes the banging stopped, and James climbed off Severus slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He made a shushing motion at Severus, and then beckoned to him, pointing down the ladder. They both climbed down cautiously. Just as they were exiting the tunnel, they heard the shuffling of feet, and Black came into sight with a large frown on his face. "Aw Man, James, couldn't you have just let him go in? The little Death Eater deserves it." He said with a whine in his voice.

James voice was like ice when he replied. "Are you a complete idiot? You could have killed him. You could have killed someone else, if he got loose. Are you mad?" James was yelling by the end of it. Sirius looked taken aback. "What does it matter? Its just Snivellus! We could have stopped him before he got anyone else!" Black said, yelling right back. James eyes flashed. "You know how much that would have killed Remus to know he had hurt someone. He hates it, and you would have just made it worse! And it doesn't matter! He would have still gotten hurt! He probably would have died! James said in a deadly calm voice.

Sirius glared at Snape, and then turned to James. "Why does it matter to you if he dies?" He said, almost yelling. James exploded. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, OKAY? IT MATTERS BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!" He said, shoving Black hard enough to make him tumble to the ground. Black stared up at James with shock and betrayal in his eyes. Sirius didn't get back up. "What?" He said, in a barely audible voice. James shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.

When he opened them, he looked towards Severus, who was frozen in shock. He walked over t him, and grabbed his hand. "Severus, I mean it. I love you. I have since the end of last term. I didn't know how to talk to you, to tell you. I'm so so sorry for what I have done, for what we have done. Our actions are inexcusable, but I just hope that someday you can forgive-" He was cut off when Severus lightly touched his lips to his. James leaned into the kiss more, but Severus pulled away. "I had to be sure you weren't just pulling a fast one over me." He said and leaned in for another kiss. Neither of them saw Sirius, smiling widely behind them.


End file.
